Spino
Spencer "Spino" Harder was a Dino Attack agent who was renowned for his great size, incredible strength and his incredible marksmanship, being the designated marksman of GAIA Squad. He was the older brother of Krystal "Aravis" Portman. Biography Early Life When Spencer and Krystal were kids, they found some strange weapons inside of an alien ship that landed. They found two bodies: one looked like a cross between a gorilla and a rhino, and the other looked like some kind of dinosaur with mandibles and no tail. With the two bodies they found two plasma rifles, two guns that shot spikes and two plasma swords. Spencer took the guns because they were too heavy for Krystal, and Krystal took the swords because Spencer wasn't one for hand-to-hand combat. As an adult, Spencer Harder worked on his family farm outside of Mt. Bricklake, along with Leonidas Spartana, Krystal, Ptero and Raptor. Antarctica When the Dino Attack began, Spencer joined Dino Attack Team under the codename "Spino". Spino trained in Antarctica, ready for action. He aced all of his classes except hand-to-hand combat at which he failed miserably. Spino absolutely hated the cold and longed to head back north. Vikings Isle Spino became a member of the newly-formed GAIA Squad and was designated the callsign of GAIA-Four. On the squad's first mission, they traveled to Vikings Isle, where Raptor taught him how to hone his fighting skills. After a few small skirmishes between the Dino Attack agents and Mutant Dinos, they learned that dragons are sentient creatures. Goo Caverns Digger sent the small group down a tunnel into the Goo Caverns, where Sauro-Hunter was separated from the group. Spino, Aravis and Ptero then went through Ogel's Island to the Goo Caverns. When they arrived, they met up with Sauro-Hunter and the rest of a particularly large squad. After some brief introductions, Spino and Ptero went to secure the perimeter. When the group was attacked by Octosaurs, Sauro-Hunter was injured, so Spino, Aravis, and Ptero left the Goo Caverns and brought their wounded teammate to Ogel's HQ so he could recover. Upon returning to the Goo Caverns, the large squad was broken up into smaller squads to better cover the expansive tunnel network. Spino was assigned to a squad with Reptile, Zenna, and Ptero. While sleeping in a sector of the Goo Caverns, Spino was woken up by a newly-hatched Mutant Raptor that he adopted and named Shade. With Shade perched on his shoulder, Spino continued working with his teammates to coat the cavern walls with G-16. Spino and Shade were captured by Dr. Inferno's henchmen and brought to his underground outpost. Spino was encased in black armor and given an injection of chemicals that made him completely loyal to the mad scientist. When Dino Attack, Alpha Team, and Agents Defense Organization attacked the base, Inferno sent the two out as shock troopers, slaughtering many agents of the opposing forces. Spino rode Shade until the latter was knocked unconscious by Aravis. Spino was defeated by Sauro-Hunter and Tex shortly thereafter, although he badly wounded the latter in the process. Both Spino and Shade were given an antidote for their condition while unconscious. For a short period of time, Spino and Shade wandered around in the Goo Caverns, ashamed of what they had done. Spino needed equipment and supplies, forcing the duo to head up to the surface of Ogel's Island. With some difficulty, the Dino Attack agent managed to get what he needed and, after loading all of the supplies (a tent, sleeping bag and a radio), Shade sprinted back underground. After setting up a base camp, Shade and Spino scoured the caverns, looking for any stragglers and contemplating leaving Dino Attack Team. Instead of hostile forces, Spino eventually found a senile old minifigure known as Ben Gunn. After swapping some philosophical thoughts, Spino agent offered Ben Gunn some cake, which caused the mysterious man to remembering Rex and sprint off into the Goo Caverns. Shade eventually "talked" Spino into heading back to the Dino Attack outpost in the Goo Caverns and turning in his badge. Spino refused to turn in his badge, but agreed that he should return. Along with the rest of GAIA Squad, Spino participated in the battle for Quadrant 14. When the volcanoes in the sector erupted, they escaped the Goo Caverns in the Trouble Sub. A camouflage-breed Mutant Lizard stowaway was discovered by a Rock Drone, and Spino fought it with his bare hands, forcing its jaws apart after a short but intense fight, and its body was then tossed out of the airlock. The Trouble Sub continued toward LEGO City. LEGO Island At Dino Attack Headquarters, Spino received his next assignment: traveling to LEGO Island and assisting in the search for the Constructopedia. GAIA Squad participated in the mission and battled Mutant Dinos, clearing the way for other Dino Attack agents to find the Constructopedia. They continued to assist in the search and rescue after LEGO Island was destroyed by the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Return to Mt. Bricklake After hearing news of Raptor's death in Antarctica, GAIA Squad returned to Mt. Bricklake to free their hometown from XERRD's control. Utilizing their new heads-up displays in their helmets to evade Dino Attack and Alpha Team patrols, GAIA Squad commandeered a ship big enough for their vehicles and Shade. When the squad docked, they lied, stating that they were on official business, and slipped through without question. It took nearly four days to reach the midwestern part of the mainland. At one point, it began snowing, something that Tex was greatly mystified about. While having a snowball fight, Aravis stumbled upon an old bunker filled with medieval weaponry, where Spino took a large two-handed sword. After a brief rest, the squad continued on their way. Upon nearing Mount Bricklake, Spino intercepted a message from a nearby Dino Attack outpost under attack from a legion of Mutant Dinos. GAIA Squad responded; Freefall, Ptero and Valencia flying ahead to thin the enemies' ranks out in the skies, and then Spino, Tex, Aravis, Shade and Tex followed, crushing resistance from their opponents, who soon retreated. The squad was allowed into the base. The Dino Attack agents were introduced to Necrosa, who had sent out the emergency broadcast. He then informed them of the Hybrids' betrayal and occupation of their hometown. Afterward, the group, including Necrosa, began their assault, which ended with the squad getting captured upon reaching a large, domed structure. Necrosa revealed himself to actually be the XERRD scientist Dr. Nekrosis, who had rescued Raptor from his supposed death and corrupted him into the Hybrids' commander, now known as Enox Phorm. Nekrosis then sent the squad to fight in his private arena for his own amusement. After selecting weapons from the arena's armory, Spino, Aravis, Ptero, and Sauro-Hunter were reunited with Valencia, Freefall, Tex, and Shade, all equipped with a set of light kevlar armor. When the gate opened, they won an easy victory against the first wave of Mutant Lizards. During the second wave of Mutant Raptors and Pterosaurs, Sauro-Hunter used his mechanical arm's plasma cannon to blow a hole in the side of the arena. Spino and Shade went through first, to clear the way, followed by the rest of the squad. The GAIA Squad fled towards a nearby Dino Attack Outpost, relentlessly pursued by Enox Phorm and his Hybrids. Upon coming into view of the outpost, Spino and Aravis were sent ahead to help with the evacuation of personnel and projects, while the rest of GAIA Team fended off the horde that was coming. Spino and Aravis loaded crates and equipment into Transport Predators. After everything was loaded, Spino went back to help their comrades while Aravis took a Fire Hammer to escort the Transport and Troop Transport Predators to the nearest field base. After the outpost was successfully evacuated and an air strike was called on the enemy base, Enox Phorm appeared one last time for a final one-on-one duel with Sauro-Hunter, from which Sauro-Hunter emerged victorious and renamed himself Fullmetal. The caravan stopped at another outpost on the way, where commanding officer Colonel Mustang interrogated GAIA Squad, imprisoned Eno Saurson, and detained Shade, Tex, Crunchbite, Ragnarok, and Freefall. Convinced that Spino and his squad mates were traitors to the cause, Mustang had GAIA Squad placed under constant watch. The Dino Attack outpost was attacked by Hybrids, and GAIA Squad was able to break free during the chaos. After subduing Mustang and freeing their saurian allies, GAIA Squad armed themselves at the armory and took a Fire Hammer, which they christened the Puma. Dino Attack forces retreated, intending to detonate a massive bomb in the base to wipe out the Hybrids' forces. However, when GAIA Squad went to the control room to check on the bomb's status, they learned from the scientists that the remote detonator was failing to work. Knowing that they were losing precious time before the Hybrids overtook the base, Spino volunteered to stay behind and set off the explosive. He said one final goodbye to Fullmetal and Aravis before they left. The Hybrids arrived, and Spino killed the commanding Hybrid in a particularly brutal duel, buying his teammates enough time to escape. As he was overwhelmed by Hybrids, Spino pressed the bomb's ignition button to detonate the explosive, killing himself and the entirety of the Hybrid army. Spino's sacrifice saved the lives of hundreds of Dino Attack agents. He was succeeded by Hunter as GAIA-Four. Abilities and Traits Spino's most striking feature was his seven-foot height and incredible strength, strong enough to force a Mutant Lizard's jaws apart. He was extremely accurate with his weapons and specialized in all manner of combat. As GAIA-Four, he was the squad's designated marksman. He possessed near-superhuman speed, agility, and strength. Fullmetal (and a few others) gave him the nickname "Chief" due to his skill in battle and his immense height and strength. Spino preferred to stay quiet about his past. After Spino's enslavement by Dr. Inferno, he preferred to stay away from people, as he killed many Dino Attack and Alpha Team agents during his enslavement, leaving him feeling ashamed of what he had done. Knowing what had to be done, he was willing to stay behind and sacrifice his life to save his teammates, remaining calm and resolute as he made his final decision. Weapons Every Dino Attack agent has their own unique arsenal of weapons. So far, Spino has used: *Two Type-25 Carbines (usually dual-wields; formerly, confiscated and later destroyed) *Two (formerly) one Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/S (gave one to Hotwire after his laser rifle was destroyed) Quotes Trivia *Many of Spino's features (i.e- strength, height, skill with weapons) were inspired by John-117 (aka Master Chief) of the Halo franchise. *The armor that Spino wore while he was enslaved was based on the appearance of the Digimon Duskmon. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Toa Antrakha Category:Deceased Characters Category:GAIA Squad